<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Champagne and Drive-Thrus by NyxDeLaNuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779139">Champagne and Drive-Thrus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit'>NyxDeLaNuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Marriage, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Woke Up Married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo was your favorite work partner, and when a trip to Vegas ends a little differently than you expected, the two of you have some quick decisions to make.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Champagne and Drive-Thrus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You disliked many things about work trips: jet lag, stuffy boardroom meetings, traveling to different places only to have a full schedule, and only getting a glimpse of the things you wanted to do. However, you always liked it when you were paired with Kuroo for these trips. The two of you were an unstoppable duo, always crushing the meetings and leaving both of you with ample downtime. He sure knew how to spend it too, bringing out a side of you that you thought died out in college.</p><p>Sure, that occasionally ended with you falling into his bed, but he was a very fun bed mate. There was really little you could complain about. That was until Kuroo asked you for a date. Not a few drinks after work, or two colleagues grabbing lunch, a date. He was fun, and you really liked what you had going, but you didn’t do feelings. Not when you had so much to do, not when you couldn’t be sure that it wouldn’t ruin everything.</p><p>That didn’t stop the two of you from taking all the pleasures that Las Vegas could give you. After a few months of keeping your distance, you missed him, and he was quick to play on your longing to return to normalcy and the complementary offerings that came with a room at one of the big hotels. It started out with Kuroo suggesting that you join him in playing the slots, a bonus from a job well done sitting heavily in your pockets. From there, it escalated to blackjack and drinks, so many drinks. Kuroo gave up on gambling a few drinks in, dragging you to the clubs to dance.</p><p>You had never been so close, even the nights you spent tangled in his sheets. It was different when a sea of bodies pushed the two of you ever closer, and the alcohol coursing through your system only made his hands feel hotter as they trailed over any skin that peeked through. Even here, as packed as it was, drinks came fast and hard. The night turned into a blur, memories of giggles and hands straying into clothes.</p><p>The morning light brought with it an inescapable headache. The smell of liquor sat thickly on your skin, only worsening the pounding in your head. A shower would be first on your list, followed closely by a breakfast of your favorite hangover cures. That was the plan until the heavy arm over your stomach refused to let you budge. You followed the skin up to Kuroo’s face, almost angelic in the diffused light. You shouldn’t be surprised; it was always a possibility when you went along with his whims.</p><p>What was a surprise was the light reflecting off of the band on Kuroo’s finger. Had he gotten married while you were keeping your distance? No, you would have noticed sooner. You went to remove his hand from you, only to spot the matching band on your finger. The desert heat could not warm the chill that ran through your veins as you jumped out of bed, startling Kuroo into consciousness.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” His groggy voice and messy hair didn’t match your rising anxiety, but his eyes sharpened when you started to nervously giggle.</p><p>“Kuroo, please tell me we went out and bought matching rings as some sort of drunken prank?” Kuroo sat up, running his hands through his bedhead before examining the ring on his finger like it would come alive and speak if he just looked hard enough.</p><p>“Walk me through last night. Maybe we’ll remember something.” You paced around the room, grabbing Kuroo’s shirt to cover yourself as he stayed seated on the bed.</p><p>“You drug me out to play slots, which didn’t last long. We played a few rounds of blackjack, got some drinks.” He nodded along, both of you relatively sober by that part of the night. “Then you decided we should go out clubbing.”</p><p>“And we both got a bit out of hand with the drinks, if my head is any indication.” He chuckled, causing you to throw him a glare. He put his hands up in resignation while you urged your memory to return. “You were having so much fun dancing with me, all drunk and giggly.” You felt the heat creep to your cheeks at the dreamy tone in Kuroo’s voice, but you did remember the embarrassing way you clung to Kuroo as you left the club.</p><p>“We got a cab back here. How did we end up with rings then?” Kuroo cleared his throat, averting his eyes as you looked to him. “What?”</p><p>“I remember.” He mumbled.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I remember. We passed one of those cheesy drive-thru chapels, and I made a joke about how we should go through.” You shot him an evil stare, and he scratched at his neck. “Hey, it was a joke! You were the one who decided we should go through! Turns out, you need to schedule an appointment for the drive-thru, but you were adamant… you know I’ve got a weak spot for you. It’s even worse when I’m drunk, I guess. So we went in, picked the bands, paid a pretty cheap amount for the ceremony, and a bouquet that I’m pretty sure you tossed out of the limo on the Strip.” You could feel your headache growing as he spoke and swore to yourself that you would never drink with him again.</p><p>Kuroo finally stood to rummage through some papers on the dresser, walking unabashedly naked to you. In his hand was a paper-framed picture of Kuroo holding you bridal-style while you waved around a gaudy bouquet in the air. The photographic evidence wasn’t what stole your breath away; it was the look shared between you and Kuroo.</p><p>You looked every part of the newlywed couple, eyes locked on each other adoringly in love. You fought the butterflies in your stomach as he showed you a copy of your marriage certificate. In a moment, it was all too real.</p><p>“Okay, we need to call the chapel and the registrar’s office. Hopefully, they haven’t processed the paperwork yet. If they have, we can request an annulment.” Your head was working faster than your lips, and when you reached for your phone, your hands were shaking.</p><p>“Maybe we just leave it?” You whipped around to Kuroo, who had seated himself back on the bed, observing you.</p><p>“Kuroo.”</p><p>“I think you can call me Tetsurou, you know since you’re technically also Kuroo now?” You just barely reigned in the urge to chuck your phone at his head as he smirked at you.</p><p>“What is your problem? You’re acting like you wanted this!” You hadn’t meant to raise your voice at him.</p><p>“Maybe I did!” For the first time that morning, you stopped moving. “Not like this, but what’s so wrong with me being happy about marrying you?” A lesser man would look away, but not him. His eyes were glued to yours. “I don’t know what you’re so scared of, but we’ve been dancing around this for years. You haven’t been in a relationship for as long as I’ve known you. Hell, you don’t even hook up much, save for me. As far as I’ve seen, I’m the constant in your life. And I love you. I think you love me too.” He took a deep breath, breaking from the sharp edge he had. Tears had gathered in your eyes, and he approached you like a stray cat, slowly and unthreatening until you were wrapped in his arms. A broken sob escaped from your chest, and he hushed you as he moved to lay on the bed with you.</p><p>“We’ve got two options. We cancel our flights for later today. Stay here for what, another week, until we can get everything annulled. Or, we can get on our flight, not miss any work, and try it out. It would take a few months for the paperwork to transfer over anyways. If things don’t go well, we can pretend it never happened. We can quietly get it annulled at home and go our separate ways. If not, we leave it be. We can find a nice place and move in together. Have an actual ceremony with our friends and family.” The hands dragging through your hair helped calm you down and see the logic in his words.</p><p>“I really do believe that you wouldn’t have gone through with it if some part of you didn’t think this is what you wanted.” He tilted you face up to meet his in a chaste kiss, something more tender than the two of you had ever shared. “And I meant it when I said I wanted it.” You nodded, suddenly exhausted from all the emotions of the morning.</p><p>“O-okay.” You relented, taking some small joy in the way Kuroo’s face lit up as you did.</p><p>“Alright, Mrs. Kuroo, let’s get you cleaned up, and I’ll order us some breakfast. I’ll make it special for our honeymoon.” You swatted his arm, the ghost of a smile on your face.</p><p>“Don’t push your luck.” You threatened but got up anyway. You paused in the doorway and looked back at Kuroo, now tangled in the blankets. He stared at the ring on his hand with a grin on his face, and you could see the shine of tears pooling in his eyes.</p><p>Maybe you’d like being Mrs. Kuroo after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>